1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to heat exchangers and more particularly to a compact heat exchanger adapted for use within light weight, semi-portable instrument enclosures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art heat exchangers generally employ a mobile fluid to either heat or cool a second fluid of a lower or higher temperature, respectively, through a thin wall. These heat exchangers tend to be too expensive and too bulky for use within instrument enclosures especially if it is desired that the instrument be light weight and semi-portable.
Presently available heat exchangers employing solid conduction as their means for heat exchange are relatively light weight but generally have been too inefficient for use where a relatively high volume of fluid flow is required.
Therefore, a compact, light weight heat exchanger, employing solid conduction as its means of heat exchange, capable of efficiently regulating relatively high volumes of fluid flow would be highly desirable for use where low weight and minimum space requirements are considered essential such as within a light weight, semi-portable instrument enclosure.